PURITY
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Tidak ada yg bisa di akhiri bila kita tak pernah memulai apapun. Kau meminta hubungan ini dimulai agar kau punya kesempatan untuk mengakhirinya, agar semua terlihat jelas dan tak ada yang salah. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Kau masih terlalu naif untuk mengakatan cinta padaku, Choi Seungcheol." / JeongCheol - SeungHan pair / Twoshot / School-life
**PURE / JeongCheol Fanfiction / Chapter I**

 **PDA Presents**

Cast:

\- Choi Seungcheol

\- Yoon Jeonghan

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Xi Luhan

A/N: This fiction is based on true love story of my dear best friends, Kiki and Wito. They were a couple before, but for some reasons love can't describe something that was happened between them.

Well, actually I know what the reason is, but let the story tell you the truth.

The only thing that I knew better is they both will be my best friends forever.

This is for Kiki and Wito tribute

.

.

.

 _Love is faithful_

 _But you make it more complicated and worse_

 _Faith is beautiful_

 _But you turned that faith to be painful_

 _Heart is pure_

 _But you leaving scars on them that have no cure_

-oOo-

"Kalian mau susu kocok?"

"Aku!"

Baekhyun mengambil segelas susu kocok dari tangan barista yang bekerja dibalik meja counter. Diantara 3 orang temannya, hanya Luhan yang menunjuk tangan demi segelas susu kocok rasa coklat dengan semprotan krim diatasnya.

Sedangkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya menggeleng tidak tertarik.

"Cola?"

Lantas Baekhyun menawarkan minuman lain pada 2 temannya, namun Seungcheol malah membalas dengan menatap Jeonghan lebih dulu. Pemuda yang ditatap hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Cola lebih cocok untuk diminum dicuaca panas selain susu kocok yang berkalori tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau."

Baekhyun sempat memutar bola matanya sebelum mengambilkan 2 gelas Cola dengan es batu untuk Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, atau haruskah ia menyebutnya dengan panggilan "dua sejoli penggemar minuman berdesis".

"Ayo, cepatlah kalian jadi sepasang kekasih..."

Luhan tiba-tiba merengek, atau tidak juga disebut tiba-tiba karena memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya untuk membicarakan isu tentang 'peresmian sepasang kekasih' pada Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, yang justru sekarang jadi terdengar kekanak-kanakkan.

"Hey, Luhan. Kau kira menyatakan cinta itu semudah menelan gula-gula kapas? Biarkan waktu yang menyadarkan si dungu ini."

Baekhyun menyahut seraya duduk dihadapan Jeonghan. Mata sipitnya memicing ke arah Choi Seungcheol, sosok yang dikatainya 'dungu' barusan.

"Sabar ya, Yoon Jeonghan."

Luhan merangkul pemuda bersurai brunette panjang disampingnya, memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang malah membuat Jeonghan ingin tertawa. Atau tepatnya, tertawa gugup?

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Jangan sampai aku tersedak Cola karena mata puppy-mu itu."

Jeonghan menoyor pelan kepala Luhan dan pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan Cola-nya.

Hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu bagaimana jantung ini bertalu-talu tak tenang dibalik rongga dadanya. Sial. Ia selalu benci jika teman-temannya membahas soal ini lagi dan lagi. Hampir setiap hari. Dan mungkin hampir setiap jam, ia bersumpah.

Apalagi jika harus melihat reaksi Choi Seungcheol yang selalu bisa direkanya diluar kepala. Harus ia akui jika ia setuju dengan kataan "Dungu" dari Baekhyun. Dan gilanya, dia memang menaruh hati pada si Dungu itu. Dan catat juga, perasaan itu sudah menancap selama 3 tahun dihatinya.

"Hey, Choi Seungcheol."

Baekhyun menyikut lengan pria disampingnya. Seungcheol baru menoleh setelah beberapa detik ia isi dengan melamun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria ini, yang pasti Baekhyun selalu ingin meninju wajah tampan namun bodoh miliknya.

"Masa SMA itu singkat. Sampai kapan kau terus bersembunyi dibalik tameng berlabel pengecut itu?"

Bisik Baekhyun, yang Seungcheol harap tak ada satupun baik Luhan maupun Jeonghan yang mendengar celaan pedas dari si pendek ini.

"Aku bosan. Bisakah sehari saja kita tidak membahas soal ini? Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami, sungguh."

"Kau memang pecundang."

Terserahlah. Lagi-lagi Seungcheol hanya melengos tidak peduli.

Namun Seungcheol juga tahu betul, ada kata PECUNDANG tercetak tebal diatas dahinya dan itulah yang membuat ia semakin lama tertunduk dengan alibi menyeruput Cola dari sedotan. Selama itu juga, Yoon Jeonghan masih memandang sosok Seungcheol dengan tatapan yang siap melubangi tengkorak itu kapan saja.

.

.

.

 _Pikirmu kau melarikan diri, hingga kau bertemu dengan dirimu sendiri dipersimpangan._

 _Dua puluh tahun kemudian, ternyata jalan terjauh untuk kembali adalah jalan pintas terdekat untuk pulang, dan kau telah berlari dalam lingkaran sejak awal._

 _Benar-benar kacau, ya?_

Lagi-lagi, Jeonghan mengakhiri coretan prosa dibuku catatan matematikanya dengan tanda tanya. Apa semua penulis selalu menggantungkan makna dalam setiap kalimat romantisnya?

Jawabannya adalah tidak, karena Jeonghan bukanlah salah satu dari penulis itu. Jangankan untuk frasa penuh roman, untuk hidupnya sendiri pun Jeonghan tak memiliki jawaban tentang bagaimana keluar dari takdir rumit penuh ranjau yang disebut "cinta anak usia belasan".

Ringtone yang melantun dari handphone diatas meja menyadarkan Jeonghan dari kemelut tanya yang setiap saat berkejaraan dikepalanya. Nama Choi Seungcheol tertera dilayar. Air mukanya yang semula muram seketika berubah. Jujur saja, satu-satunya keistimewaan Choi Seungcheol adalah ia mampu membubuhkan debaran asing didada Jeonghan. Namun, itulah hal yang membuat seulas senyum tersulam dibibir pink pemuda brunette itu.

 _"Hai."_

"Mm, hai."

 _"Kau sudah selesai?"_

Dahi Jeonghan seketika mengerut. Selesai apa? Makan malam?

 _"PR-nya. Kau tahu, maksudku Matematika."_

"Oh..."

Jeonghan mematut pandangan pada deretan angka yang tercetak dilembaran buku PR-nya. Bolehkah ia merasa sedikit kecewa sekarang? Bolehkah?

 _"Bagaimana dengan milikku? Apa sudah selesai juga?"_

"Hm. Tinggal menyalin beberapa soal lagi."

Harusnya ia sudah bisa menduga. Memangnya apa lagi alasan Choi Seungcheol untuk menelpon selain PR Matematika?

 _"Baguslah. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Terima kasih ya, Yoon Jeonghan."_

"Sama-sama."

Tak ada gunanya melambungkan harapan tanpa adanya bintang jatuh. Jeonghan tidak seharusnya merasa 'tinggi' hanya karena hal-hal sepele, seperti panggilan telpon dari Choi Seungcheol atau juga kata terima kasih dari tone suara berat dan rendah milik pria itu.

Jeonghan segera menjauhkan lubang speaker dari telinganya sebelum memutus sambungan telpon mereka.

 _"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku menyayangimu. Selamat malam."_

Klik.

Jeonghan mendengarnya.

Namun tak ada balasan untuk kalimat itu. Ia tak sempat. Atau tepatnya, ia tak bisa.

Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kata sayang palsu dari bibir Choi Seungcheol.

Ia hanya takut jika semua debaran aneh, tarian kupu-kupu diperutnya, juga ruam merah dipipi pucat ini hanya akan dibalas oleh cinta semu belaka.

Jeonghan cepat-cepat menutup buku PR miliknya dan Seungcheol, sebelum lembaran putih berhiaskan tinta itu berubah keriting karena menjadi saksi saat air telaga dimatanya turun deras tanpa pernah ia minta.

.

.

.

 _"Sepulang sekolah, menjauhlah dulu dari si berisik Baekhyun dan Luhan. Temui aku di tempat biasa."_

-Seungcheol-

Sigh kecil Jeonghan hembuskan seraya mengusap layar handphonenya agar kembali terkunci. Bisingnya suasana kelas tak mampu ia hiraukan lagi, karena implusnya kembali bekerja keras sendirian. Data yang diolah selalu sama, yaitu Choi Seungcheol serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan statis seputar _"apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh si dungu itu?"_ , atau _"sampai kapan kami harus begini?"_.

Jeonghan membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, beralaskan kamus Bahasa Inggris yang tebal sebagai bantalan. Matanya yang berat mendadak urung terpejam saat ujung lensanya menangkap bayangan Choi Seungcheol tengah memandanginya dari kejauhan.

Tak beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, pria itu selalu berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan teman sekelas. Pria tampan yang memangku gitar tentu akan jadi pusat perhatian, terutama bagi para gadis. Suaranya memang tidak begitu merdu, namun petikkan gitarnya mampu menutupi semua kekurangan itu.

 _"The dawn is breaking_

 _A light shining through_

 _You're barely waking_

 _And I'm tangled up in you_

 _Yeah"_

Jeonghan tak ingin etika seorang pelantun nada roman seperti ini menghipnotisnya. Nyanyian itu ditujukan untuk umum, tak ada alamat khusus yang diminta pengirimnya kemana nada itu harus pergi. Semua telinga diruangan ini punya hak yang sama untuk menikmati melodi romantis yang dirangkai oleh Seungcheol.

 _"I'm quiet you know_

 _You make a first impression_

 _Well, I've found I'm scared to know_

 _I'm always on your mind"_

Jeonghan ingin berpaling menghadap tembok, memejamkan mata, dan tak acuh pada parodi musik sederhana yang dimainkan pria disebrang sana. Namun tatapan itu tak memberikannya kesempatan bahkan untuk sekedar berpikir apalagi bernafas. Seakan ada benang transparan yang elastis kini mengikat persendiannya, dan Seungcheol mengambil kendali atas tubuh ini dengan menggerakkan jari-jari seperti pawang pementasan boneka. Jeonghan tak lebih dari sekedar _Puppet_ yang akan melakukan segalanya dibawah kendali Seungcheol. Ia bisu. Ia tuli. Ia bodoh. Ia takkan hidup bila Choi Seungcheol tidak menghendakinya.

 _"Even the best fall down sometimes_

 _Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

 _Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

 _I somehow find_

 _You and I collide"_

Tapi bolehkah ia tersenyum untuk sesuatu yang dirasakannya sekarang? Choi Seungcheol benar-benar menatapnya, dengan kilat mata yang hendak menyampaikan sesuatu. Melodi itu mengetuk pintu hatinya, liriknya menyapa seperti sebuah "hai" di pagi hari, dan makna yang tersirat disana seperti 4 bait puisi yang biasa Juliette dengar dari balkon kamar.

Namun tepat ketika cupid ingin menabur benih diatas hatinya yang kasmaran, yang terlihat didepan sana lagi-lagi hanya sekelebat semu. Semua bagaikan potongan puzzle dalam fantasi. Seperti senja namun tak jingga. Mencintai Choi Seungcheol sama seperti menunggangi komidi putar, seakan berjalan walau sebenarnya tidak kemana-mana. Perasaannya terhadap Seungcheol adalah musuh bagi akal sehatnya sendiri. Jeonghan sudah muak dengan sejuta perumpamaan cinta yang abu-abu. Apa menjadi remaja hidupnya sepelik ini?

Jeonghan menangis di ruang kelasnya yang ramai. Tersudut sendiri dibangkunya yang sepi, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam genangan air mata. Tidak akan ada yang melihat wajah menyedihkannya yang bersembunyi dibalik tundukkan ini. Choi Seungcheol tidak akan tahu rasa sakit itu selagi dadanya tidak terbelah. Lubang dihatinya memang sudah menganga lebar, namun untuk apa tulang rusuknya diciptakan jika bukan untuk menutupi semua luka sayat yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

"Kita selalu berada di sekolah, bahkan di kelas yang sama sejak kecil. Apa kau tidak merasa bosan melihatku setiap hari selama satu dekade hidupmu?"

Seungcheol mencabuti kelopak setangkai aster kuning ditangannya, melemparnya jauh untuk dibawa kembali oleh angin. Pemandangan itu tak jauh berbeda dengan hidupnya, yang mencoba pergi dari kehidupan seseorang untuk kemudian kembali lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

Hening masih mendominasi, seakan udara yang menerbangkan surai mereka juga turut membawa pergi setiap titian kata yang terucap. Jeonghan memaku pandangannya pada langit yang menjadi latar sekumpulan awan putih, tak mengindahkan kehadiran sosok pria yang seakan menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tanpa jeda.

Tak pernah ada rumput selembut beludru di dunia ini, seperti yang selalu digambarkan dalam kebanyakan dongeng tuan putri. Namun Jeonghan menemukan kenyamanan berbeda tiap kali ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas segerombol aster dan dedaunan yang dingin. Inilah siang terbaik yang dimilikinya seumur hidup setiap jam pulang sekolah tiba. Entah kenapa, ia merasa akan sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini di waktu mendatang. Masa depan yang selalu menjadi misteri bagi setiap orang.

"Katakan sesuatu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Seungcheol memandang kearahnya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Siluetnya menghalangi pancaran sinar matahari yang tengah Jeonghan nikmati, menggantikannya dengan bayangan hitam dan paras seorang yang rupawan.

"Jika kubalik pertanyaannya, apa kau juga tidak bosan melihatku selama satu dekade hidupmu?"

Jeonghan menuturkan kalimatnya dalam nada yang begitu hambar, hingga Seungcheol harus menerka-nerka apa yang barusan ia dengar adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau suara gemersik angin dimusim gugur.

"Kau memang selalu barhasil membuatku kehilangan kata-kata seperti seorang idiot."

"Ya, kau idiot."

Hening kembali mengisi disetiap sudut bahkan disetiap cela ruang kosong yang tersisa. Hangatnya surya tetap tak mampu mencairkan seluruh buku-buku jari mereka yang membeku. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasi ini. Mereka bahkan tak memiliki satupun topik untuk dibicarakan. Namun baik Jeonghan atau Seungcheol, mereka akan selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini sesering apapun yang mereka bisa. Meski tanpa obrolan. Meski tanpa ada alasan untuk mereka tetap saling berpegangan tangan dalam waktu-waktu krusial tersebut.

Mereka bilang, seseorang yang menautkan jemarinya dengan jemarimu adalah orang yang mencintaimu, orang yang menganggapmu sebagai miliknya. Namun Jeonghan tetap tak dapat mengerti, siapa sesungguhnya orang yang berbaring disampingnya saat ini. Orang yang menautkan jemari kanannya dengan milik Jeonghan diantara rimbunan aster yang tertiup oleh angin. Semuanya masih tetap abu-abu, tidak hitam tidak juga putih.

"Apa kau tahu sedang dimana kita sekarang?"

"Kita ada di bumi, tentu saja."

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu, bisik Jeonghan tanpa mengucapkannya secara verbal.

"Tidak, maksudku, di dunia macam apa kita sekarang? Aku dan kau, kita seperti terasingkan dari milyaran manusia di bumi ini. Rasanya seperti... Ada segmentasi diantara kita. Kita terkurung di tempat yang berbeda dari orang-orang itu. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sejak kapan kau menyebutnya menjadi 'kita'? Kenapa? Apa alasanmu?"

Kini giliran Jeonghan yang menatap lawan bicaranya, disaat Seungcheol memilih untuk memejamkan mata dibawah paparan sinar matahari siang itu. Dibalik kelopaknya yang menampilkan gelap, ada cahaya jingga dan merah datang menindih pandangannya yang hitam. Inilah sensasi yang tak dapat dilupakan oleh Choi Seungcheol.

"Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa kulihat ditempat asing ini adalah dirimu, Yoon Jeonghan."

Apa ini termasuk satu dari sejuta bualan yang Seungcheol ucapkan padanya atau bukan, Jeonghan tidak tahu. Seungcheol bak penipu ulung yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata putisnya pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Jeonghan terlalu takut untuk tersenyum diatas kebahagiaan dan kehancuran yang selalu dirasakannya diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku lelah menghadapimu, Choi Seungcheol."

Untuk kali ini, Jeonghan sendiri yang mencoba mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, hingga mungkin tak ada lagi kesempatan bagi Seungcheol untuk melepaskan pegangan tangan ini selamanya. Dan syukurlah, dengan mata yang tertutup itu Seungcheol tak akan tahu keberadaan jejak air mata yang kini turun mengaliri pipi pucat Yoon Jeonghan.

.

.

.

"Kudengar Yoon Jeonghan jatuh sakit."

"Benarkah? Pantas aku tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin."

"Kuharap sakitnya tidak parah. Karena saat aku pergi ke toilet, kulihat ibunya menangis keras di ruang kepala sekolah."

"Ahh... Miris sekali mendengarnya..."

Baekhyun dan Luhan melewati koridor yang kini bising oleh suara desas-desus serupa. Hampir seluruh sekolah membicarakan hal yang sama tentang sahabat mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan santai dengan telinga yang disumbat earphone, memutar musik metal keras-keras. Sedangkan Luhan justru sebaliknya, ia tak dapat bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja seperti halnya Byun Baekhyun. Sepanjang jalan ia terus menunduk, sesekali hidungnya bermasalah efek menagis tiap malam. Ditambah, keadaan di sekolah ini semakin membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mengunci diri dikamar kemudian mengadu pada Tuhan jika ini semua tidaklah benar.

.

.

.

Senyap meliputi kelas ketika ketukan _heels_ terdengar dan wanita berkaca mata berdiri dihadapan 28 murid yang memperhatikannya dari bangku mereka. 28 tanpa 2 orang lain yang selama ini menggenapkan jumlah anggota kelas 11 A.

"Tentang Choi Seungcheol,"

Sayup-sayup bisikkan mengusir sunyi yang sempat hinggap, menyisakan Baekhyun yang mendesah jengah tak tertarik dan Luhan yang menggigiti ujung bibirnya khawatir.

"Dia sudah pindah ke Washington untuk tinggal bersama Ayahnya."

Beragam reaksi pun bermunculan. Sebagian besar gadis merengek karena harus kehilangan pemuda paling tampan dikelasnya. Dan para murid pria mendengus tak rela jika kapten tim sepak bola sekolah tak lagi disandang oleh orang sebaik Choi Seungcheol.

Sepertinya satu sekolah menyayangkan kepergian murid laki-laki paling populer itu, terlebih kepindahannya tak meninggalkan sedikitpun kabar apalagi salam perpisahan sebelumnya.

"Brengsek kau, Choi Seungcheol."

Kertas dalam genggaman Baekhyun kini sudah menggumpal tak berbentuk, membuat Luhan yang duduk tepat disampingnya hanya bisa mengusap punggung sahabatnya mencoba menenangkan.

.

.

.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

 _But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

Satu bulan berlalu di Washington DC. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Seungcheol sebelumnya untuk menginjakkan kakinya disini. Ah, tidak. Ia bahkan menyusun baju-bajunya di rak, di kamar barunya, di rumah yang berdiri diatas tanah ibukota Amerika. Inilah pusat pemerintahan dunia, tempat _White House_ berdiri megah, bahkan perputaran mata uang skala besar juga terjadi disini. Megapolitan yang dulu hanya sempat Seungcheol lihat di televisi, atau sekilas di buku ilmu pengetahuan sosial yang sebenarnya jarang ia baca.

Dengan lembaran dollar yang kini mengisi dompetnya, Seungcheol memasuki sebuah cafe sederhana di pinggir kota. Krilingan bel diatas pintu menandai kedatangannya yang masih membawa sisa udara dingin dari luar. Pandangan Seungcheol menjelajahi ruangan demi mencari sudut yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Namun suasana cafe yang cukup ramai membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu pilih-pilih.

Seungcheol melangkah menuju meja paling sudut dan menemukannya kosong tanpa penghuni. Tak ada yang memilih untuk duduk di tempat itu karena sepertinya pertunjukkan _live music_ akan segera digelar. Seungcheol beruntung. Yang dibutuhkannya memang hanya secangkir kopi dan tempat yang hangat. Persetan dengan pagelaran akustik didepan sana. Seungcheol sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menaruh perhatiannya pada gitar serta lagu-lagu melow yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Dulu.

Kopinya datang bersama sepiring kue yang menjadi pendamping. Seungcheol tersenyum sebagai pengiring ucapan terima kasihnya sebelum _waitress_ itu pergi, membuatnya kembali terlihat seperti seorang penyendiri yang merasa nyaman ketika berada ditempat yang tidak membuatnya mencolok.

Seungcheol memotong gatteux cokelatnya saat suara _microfon_ berdenging dan beberapa komponen musik lain mendapat jatah _check sound_ sebelum lagu pertama dimainkan.

"Selamat malam, _Crusence Cafe_."

Seungcheol bahkan baru tahu nama Cafe ini setelah mendangar sapaan selamat malam dari seorang pria berkaus abu-abu diatas panggung. Kebiasaannya, seakan tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar melirik ke papan yang memajang identitas tempat yang ia kunjungi.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menikmati malam ini, dan merasa akrab dengan beberapa lagu yang akan kami bawakan."

Sekali melihat Seungcheol sudah bisa menebak jika pria yang memangku gitar disana adalah vokalis-nya. _Well_ , siapa yang peduli. Ia sudah kehilangan selera untuk memperhatikan hal yang berbau musik lebih jauh. Lagu-lagu roman adalah masa lalunya. Dan memikirkan masa lalu hanya akan menyakitinya lebih dalam.

"Lagu pertama adalah _Let Her Go_ , yang dipopulerkan oleh _Passanger_."

Petikan gitar solo mengawali semuanya. Melodinya mengalun dengan begitu emosional, hingga mampu menghipnotis sebagian besar pengunjung untuk memusatkan perhatian mereka pada lagu.

" _Well you only need the light when its burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_ "

Saat pertama mendengar liriknya, Seungcheol berpikir jika datang ketempat ini untuk menghabiskan malam dalam kesunyian adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

" _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you're missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_ "

Frasa yang mengandung makna tersirat di lagu tersebut pelan-pelan membangun jembatan yang seolah menghubungkannya kembali dengan sosok itu. Seungcheol memikirkan Yoon Jeong-...

Ah, tidak. Seungcheol sudah membiarkan Yoon Jeonghan pergi. Tak ada yang perlu ia sesali. Lagi pula meninggalkan sosok itu bukanlah keputusan sepihaknya. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menyakiti lagi seperti dulu. Karena kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya;

 _"Tidak ada yg bisa di akhiri bila kita tak pernah memulai apapun. Kau meminta hubungan ini dimulai agar kau punya kesempatan untuk mengakhirinya, agar semua terlihat jelas dan tak ada yang salah. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Kau masih terlalu naif untuk mengakatan cinta padaku, Choi Seungcheol_. _"_

Sejak saat itu, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya dibelakang tanpa berniat untuk menoleh kembali. Menguburnya dalam-dalam hingga unsur hara meleburkannya menjadi abu.

Seungcheol menyerah... Secepat itu.

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1

Apa kabar SMA?

Well, punya cerita roman serumit ini ketika masih memakai seragam? Saya ingin membawa kalian bernostalgia. Atau kalian sekarang yg masih duduk dibangku sekolah, setidaknya bisa menunggu bagaimana cerita ini berakhir untuk memetik pembelajarannya. Happy satnight


End file.
